


Say Yes

by waitingforwonhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Rooftop Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui
Summary: Junhui clears his throat. "Look, Wonwoo, don't take this the wrong way but... why exactly are we on a date?"Alternatively: Wonwoo has a surprise for Junhui. And it's on the rooftop.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha ha 
> 
> i said i wouldn't write anymore and i really meant it at the time.  
> this was an outburst of words that came to me while i was waiting for my third dinner to cook. 
> 
> i didn't want to delete it just to stay true to my word... what does it matter when i have finished work - however accidental - that i can share? 
> 
> don't expect anything from this, it's fluff and perhaps a little funny and that's all we need this Christmas... the rest of the year was hard enough!

"Ready?" Wonwoo says cheerfully when Junhui steps out of the apartment and closes the door behind himself. He was waiting for him in the hallway. As expected since he only just texted him to come out about five minutes ago.

"I don't know," Junhui replies. And he doesn't know. How can he know if he's ready when he doesn't even know what he's supposed to be ready for?

But Wonwoo grins and Junhui doesn't know if he's trying to be assuring. For some reason, he achieves the opposite of that.

"Turn around," Wonwoo adds and proceeds to spin him around by his shoulders. Two hands appear in front of Junhui's eyes to cover them.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is."

"How far can we go with you holding my eyes shut anyway?"

"Far enough," Wonwoo deadpans with a slight glint to his voice. "Just trust me."

"I trust you."

Junhui sighs. He doesn't want to ruin this. Whatever this is. But he can't help but feel that there's no way it's necessary to make a show out of leading him to one of the other two apartments that they all share. Where else could they possibly go at 3 AM in the middle of a pandemic?

He wonders if the managers know what Wonwoo has been up to. Surely, he would've had to talk it over with them and they would have to allow it. Which is why Junhui just knows there's no way they're leaving the building.

"We're going upstairs," Wonwoo informs. "You're familiar with the stairs here so just take one at a time. Slowly. Be careful."

"I know how to walk up the stairs, Wonwoo," Junhui grunts. "Thank you very much."

Wonwoo chuckles behind him. "I'm just saying be careful, okay? It can be a dangerous thing to do with your eyes closed."

"My eyes are only closed because you're forcing them shut."

"Don't worry, I got you. If you trip, I'll catch you."

"Uh," Junhui lets out. "That's not what I... whatever."

They walk upstairs. More flights than would be necessary to reach any of their apartments. Junhui's curiosity grows by the step.

"It's getting cold," he says when he feels a chill once they take a turn to walk even further up.

"I told you to wear warm clothes, didn't I?"

"Yes, can't you see I'm wearing my padded jacket?"

Wonwoo chuckles again. "Keep your eyes closed for a second, okay?"

"Uh yes," Junhui mumbles. He wants to argue that he wouldn't see anything with Wonwoo's hands in front of his eyes anyway but right then the hands in question disappear and he feels Wonwoo walk around him to open a door right in front of them.

The cool night air hits his face. Junhui doesn't have to open his eyes to know that they're standing in front of an exit. But where?

How did they leave the building by going upstairs?

"Open your eyes," Wonwoo's voice says approximately two meters in front of him.

He does as he's ordered. "Tadaaaa," Wonwoo adds.

Wonwoo is standing in the doorway to their building's rooftop. Junhui never even knew they had an accessible rooftop. Were they even allowed up here?

He wants to ask questions but they get stuck in his throat when he spots the sight behind Wonwoo. There's a gazebo tent with a table and two chairs underneath it. Half a dozen tiki torches illuminate the area under the tent in a warm light comfortably contrasting with the coldness of the moonlight on this winter night.

There are two heaters next to each chair and the table is full of stuff. Two pots. Covered plates. Cutlery. Glasses. Wine bottles. Coke cans. A large pitcher of water. Candles. There are blankets thrown over the backs of each chair too.

"Wow," Junhui lets out with big eyes. "Did you do this?"

"Yes," Wonwoo says with a smile and takes his hand to lead him to the table. "Do you like it?"

"How did you put up this tent?"

"I made Mingyu come up and help me," Wonwoo explains as he pulls out a chair for Junhui to sit down. He takes the blanket off the chair behind him and throws it over Junhui's legs. "Are you warm enough? I can turn the heaters up-"

"I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yes, definitely. Thank you."

"I'm glad."

Wonwoo sits down on the chair across from Junhui and starts fumbling around with the various drinks on the table. "Would you like some wine? If you don't want to drink alcohol, I also got-"

"Wonwoo," Junhui interrupts him calmly. Wonwoo's eyes dart up to look at his. They are big. Questioning. "What is all of this?"

Wonwoo's smile is sweet. A little shaky perhaps but laced with honey. His eyes fixate on Junhui in a way that makes him blush. He's going to blame it on the cold if asked.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like a rooftop candle-light date and an incredibly romantic one at that..." Junhui's eyes wander around the tent again.

It feels as if they're sitting in their very own warm little world of soft lights and peace unbreakable even by the ruthless, infested neon world all around them.

"Well, that's exactly what it is," Wonwoo says softly.

"You did this for... _me_?" Junhui asks incredulously.

"No, I did this for Seungcheol but I wanted to show it to you first to see what you think of it," Wonwoo says in a serious tone and Junhui just blinks at him.

There's a short silence that erupts while Junhui contemplates what to answer.

"Oh my god, Junhui. Of course, I did this for you. I took _you_ up here, didn't I?"

"A date."

"Yeah."

"With _me_." Junhui points at himself.

"Yes, a date with you."

Junhui blinks. His finger still pointing at himself. "You and I. On a date."

"Are you just going to point out the obvious all night? We don't have that much time left before it's morning again..."

"I'm sorry," Junhui says shakily. "I'm just... surprised?"

"That was the idea of it..."

Junhui clears his throat. "Look, Wonwoo, don't take this the wrong way but... why exactly are we on a date?"

"We kissed," Wonwoo blurts out.

"What?"

"Passionately."

Junhui opens his mouth to say something just to close it again.

"In Tokyo, last year, on tour, don't you remember?"

Junhui does remember. Of course, he remembers. He's never ever kissed one of his members before that. Definitely not after that either. He remembers very well.

They shared a room and he had too much sugar and he couldn't sleep. Wonwoo was on his phone in the bed next to him and Junhui jumped around which annoyed Wonwoo so he asked him to please sit down.

And Junhui didn't know why he jumped on top of Wonwoo instead of his own bed. In retrospect, he wants to blame it on the sugar rush. There was no other possible explanation. Wonwoo wasn't even in great shape around that time but he was still stronger than Junhui. Strong enough to flip him around and wrestle a little until he pinned him down on his bed urging him to stay still for a bit.

Junhui really doesn't know how it happened. Or what made them do it. They never even alluded to such things towards one another in the past before that. At least not to Junhui's knowledge. He didn't look at Wonwoo any differently than the other guys.

But in that moment, he did. So did Wonwoo when he leaned down and practically smashed his mouth against Junhui's.

He remembers how shocked Wonwoo seemed at his own actions when he pulled away almost immediately after the first contact of lips. Letting go of Junhui's arms that he had pinned over his head. He must have thought that Junhui felt assaulted or something but he didn't. And he knows Wonwoo would've felt if he had.

But Junhui felt the opposite of that. He threw his arms around Wonwoo's neck right away and pulled him in to reconnect their lips. They made out. There was no other way of putting it.

It was not a kiss between friends. It was not an accident. It was a full-on make-out session and it went on for quite a bit. They woke up in the same bed with their arms wrapped around each other and their legs entangled.

"Of course I remember," Junhui says, incredulous that Wonwoo would bring that up now. "But it's been over a year... we never even talked about it."

"I know," Wonwoo retorts with a sigh. "I tried so many times but something would always happen. I mean that tour was crazy... I actually had us a table booked in this restaurant in San Jose but then you fell ill... so the timing was bad. Then I wanted to do it in Seattle but something else happened... what was it? It doesn't matter. The main point is, I tried."

Wonwoo looks at him apologetically and Junhui fails to understand what he would have to be sorry for. Junhui didn't even try to talk about it. Not with Wonwoo anyway.

He put it down to hormones. Pent-up sexual energy or something. It had to come out one way or another. They were both attractive young men so what if they kissed.

Of course, his head could try and reason like that but his heart started beating differently around Wonwoo after the kiss. It was a rhythm he forbid himself to dance to. He was not allowed.

"I admit, at first I didn't really know how to address it," Wonwoo continues. "But then it was clear to me... So, I tried to take you out on a date but I failed. Time and time again. Something would just happen and just when I thought it couldn't really get much more complicated, this whole thing happened."

Wonwoo extends an arm to point at the city around them. Junhui understands. Everyone in the world would understand. They hated to call it by its name at this point. It's been going on for too long. The new normal.

"And then we were all together all the time. Trapped inside and months had already passed and I didn't even know if you cared so I gave up for a while..."

"Wait," Junhui interrupts when something dawns on him. "You said Mingyu helped you to set this up? So he knows?"

Wonwoo chuckles and covers his mouth with a hand. "He knows as much as he had to know."

"Does he know that it was for me?"

"Well, yes." Wonwoo shrugs. "I mean, I had to tell him... I didn't want him to think I'm irresponsible enough to bring some random girl up here or something. And since he helped me cook and all that I guess, he could connect the dots... but I didn't tell him about what happened. Between us. Or that I've fallen in love with you. I thought I should tell that to you first."

Junhui's breath hitches. It gets stuck somewhere in the back of his throat. His mind only takes a second to take a mental note to carefully taste the food if they ever get to eat it because their fans might say Wonwoo was good at everything but Junhui knows from experience how scandalously bad he is at cooking.

Afterwards, his brain shuts down. Completely. At least he doesn't form a coherent thought in the almost tangible couple of seconds that he just stares at Wonwoo with his mouth agape.

Jeon Wonwoo just confessed to him over a candle-light dinner in the middle of the night on a romantically staged rooftop setting he prepared just for him. _What?_

"Junnie?" Wonwoo probes sweetly.

"Hm?"

"I'm in love with you."

"I heard you." Junhui gulps audibly.

"So..."

Wonwoo looks at him with raised eyebrows and a smile so small one might miss it if one was not familiar with his face at all. But Junhui knows Wonwoo's face. Very well. Up close and personal. Every detail of it.

"I don't know what to say," he lets out with a breath followed by an awkward giggle.

Wonwoo's hands reach over the table to engulf one of Junhui's in a soft, intimate manner. "You don't really have to say anything."

"I kinda think I do..."

"I already know you like me too, so we can really just skip over the awkward confession part if you-"

"What?" Junhui interrupts him with a screech. "How?"

"Soonyoung told me."

Junhui gasps. "I told him that in confidence!"

Wonwoo scoffs. "You told him that in drunkenness and he can't even stop himself from spoiling every single one of our comebacks which has serious consequences... What made you think he could keep your secret?"

"I'm too trusting." Junhui shakes his head.

"You're too adorable," Wonwoo retorts with another sweet smile. Does Junhui have to get used to this Wonwoo from now on? Can he?

"But Wonwoo, we can't," Junhui suddenly blurts out with widened eyes.

"Can't what?"

"This." Junhui starts flailing around with his hands, pointing at everything and nothing in particular. "We can't date!"

Wonwoo frowns in response. "Why not?"

"We're idols! Bandmates!"

"So we don't deserve to be happy? I don't get it."

"How are you taking this so easily?" Junhui's breathing anxiously accelerates.

"Because we like each other," Wonwoo explains as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "How lucky are we?"

"But-"

"We don't have to tell anyone outside the group and we're together all the time anyway, I literally don't see why we can't be together..."

"But-"

"No buts!" Wonwoo says with determination. "Just say yes!"

"To what?"

"To us, you beautiful ball of nerves!"

Junhui breathes out a laugh. It's funny and somewhat exhilarating how the energy between two people can change in no time at all.

Yesterday, Wonwoo was his groupmate. Someone he had a crush on, yes, but still someone with whom he had a platonic relationship. He seemed unattainable. Because Junhui never thought he would like him back. As far as he was concerned just a couple of hours ago, Wonwoo had forgotten about the kiss they shared back in Japan. Or at least it seemed that he had chosen not to address it in order to avoid unnecessary awkwardness.

Little did Junhui know that Wonwoo had felt the same way as him all this time. Little did he know that today he would find himself on the most romantic of dates with none other than Jeon Wonwoo himself.

"Okay," he says shyly.

"Okay?" Wonwoo repeats with excitement in his eyes.

"Okay, yeah," Junhui repeats breathily. "I guess, we can try."

Wonwoo gets up from his chair so fast Junhui doesn't even have the time to process what happens before he's pulled up into a tight hug. They never hugged much, to begin with, but this embrace feels different than any other they exchanged in the past. Junhui could get used to this.

"Wonwoo," he starts in a low tone. "Um... can I... umm... can we... kiss?"

Wonwoo chuckles but he puts both of his hands up to Junhui's face. One on each side before he speaks, "Yes, please."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and sorry for the unintentional lie about not posting anymore... oops! i hope it's okay :))
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/wonjunnie)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wonjunnie)


End file.
